


No Matter The Universe

by Abundantly_Sure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, POV Kara Danvers, Rebirth, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abundantly_Sure/pseuds/Abundantly_Sure
Summary: The city is crumbling, everything is on fire, it's hard to breathe, and Kara needs Lena to know. She needs her to understand. Eventual rebirth AUOne shot (for now) ((could be more later)) (((if you guys want that)))
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	No Matter The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty and fluffy and has a surprise at the end. For now it's a one shot, but it could turn into more chapters in the future??? I don't know??
> 
> Anyway, thank u for reading!! Leave ur comments below and tell me if u love it or completely despise it and want me to burn my laptop.
> 
> Tumblr: superlcorpposts

Kara stumbled through the streets, lungs stinging from the smoke and dust; her eyes burning. Everything was red. Everything was getting darker. 

She coughed and tried to breathe as much air into her lungs as possible while she frantically looked around and took in the almost deafening sound of people screaming. 

The buildings on both sides of her shook, debris falling from the sky. She couldn’t do anything. She was Supergirl, and she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t stop what was about to happen, and she knew it. 

She knew it was the end, not just for her, but for everyone around her. She couldn’t save them, and she couldn’t save herself. 

She locked eyes with Alex, who was about two dozen feet in front of her in the street. She was kneeling on the ground, one arm wrapped protectively over a crying Kelly. 

Brainy and Nia were in the same position a few feet away. Brainy had a strong look of composure on his face, but Kara could see the fear behind his eyes. 

Winn and James were there, too. James was looking towards the ground, his forehead pushed against the palm of his hand, while his other hand gripped Winn’s arm. 

Kara took in the sight briefly, realizing that the group she had spent the majority of her time with, the people she cared for most were all there. Except one. The thought sent a sharp pain through Kara’s heart. 

She wanted to find Lena. 

She didn’t have time. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled. “Please! Come over here!” 

There was desperation in the redhead’s voice, and Kara took one last, quick look around, hoping she would miraculously see the CEO, before jogging her way over to her sister and friends. 

Kara knelt beside Alex and Kelly and looked at each of her friends before looking to the sky. The wave was creeping closer. 

She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want her life to end like this. She didn’t want Lena to die alone. She didn’t want her to be afraid. She didn’t want Lena to die thinking she wasn’t truly loved by anyone or cared for. 

Memories started flashing through the hero’s mind: 

_ Who would have believed it, a Super and a Luthor working together? _

_ Have I ever told you you’re my favorite? _

_ Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers...you are my hero. _

_ I’ve never had a friend like you before. _

_ Promise you’re not going anywhere? _

Those thoughts kept coursing through Kara’s brain at a rapid pace, before they were halted by someone else screaming her name. 

“Kara!” The voice came from her right. 

She looked over and a choked gasp came from her mouth when she realized who it was. 

Lena was standing there, mere meters away, looking disheveled and scared. Her eyes were frantic while her fists clenched and unclenched themselves by her sides. 

She kept looking from the sky to Kara, biting her lip as her chest heaved in an attempt to get enough oxygen into her body. 

Kara could see the silent question behind Lena’s eyes. 

“Lena! Lena come here!” Kara yelled as she stretched her arm out towards the brunette. 

Lena seemed torn on whether to accept the invitation or stay where she was, but with one last terrified look at the sky, she bolted over to where Kara and the rest of the group was and practically threw herself onto the ground next to the blonde. 

Kara grabbed Lena by the shoulders and said, “Lena. Lena look at me.” 

Lena looked up, and the blonde could see remnants of anger behind the fear-filled green eyes. She knew the brunette was still mad at her, but she also knew Lena chose to be with her in the end, so she took her chances with what she tried to say next. 

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I’m ** so ** sorry about everythi-” 

The blonde was cut off when Lena let out a choked sob. 

“Stop! Stop apologizing. I’m- ** I’m ** sorry!” She yelled over the screams of everyone else. Her hands were gripping the hero’s biceps with impressive force. 

“I’m sorry I got so mad. I’m sorry I let my personal feelings get in the way of everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t control those feelings. I’m sorry my pride took over, and I never told you how I was really feeling. I’m sorry everything went to _ shit _.” She said in a strained voice. 

“When I found out you had been lying to me, it brought back so many bad memories of everyone in my life who had betrayed me, and I couldn’t- I couldn’t handle the thought of someone I loved- someone I _ love _ as much as you doing the same, and it made me react so badly out of fear and defense. I didn’t want to care, but I cared so violently that I would have done anything just to feel better, and I’m so, so sorry.” Lena had tears running down her face now, as her eyes frantically looked over the blonde’s for any sort of reaction. 

There was a massive explosion in a nearby building, which caused a large eruption of screams from the people surrounding them. 

Kara quickly looked towards the sky. She could see the wave clearly now, and she knew she only had but a few moments left. 

She turned back towards the brunette and said, “Lena..I understand everything. I understand your side. I messed up, and I know that. We both reacted badly, and if I could go back and change it I would. In a heartbeat. But this is where we are now, and this is what is happening now, and there’s nothing I, nor anyone else can do to stop it, so I have to tell you this.” 

The blonde took a quick breath in before continuing. 

“You are one of the best people I have ever met. You made me want to be a better person. You made me want to try harder. You...made me feel things I didn’t know if I would ever feel. Things I thought I would never be _ able _ to feel because of who I am. The Luthor name never deserved you; sometimes I didn’t deserve you either, but you made me _ want _ to deserve you, and I know that we don’t have much time, but,” Kara looked around at the group again. 

“I love you,” she said loudly to Alex. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” she said to each of her friends, “and I love you.” She said while looking pointedly at Lena. 

The wave was so close at this point she could practically feel the heat of death on her back. 

She took both of her hands and cupped Lena’s face, using her thumbs to wipe the running tears away from her cheeks. 

“I love you,” she whispered softly this time, “and in each universe...in each lifetime...I will find you, and I will love you there, too.” 

Lena was full on sobbing by this point, so Kara did the only thing there was left to do and threw her arms around the brunette in a tight hug and whispered, “I promise.” just before the earth went black. 

=====================================================================================

Kara walked into the school, slinging her bookbag over her shoulder into a more comfortable position while sipping on her overly-sugary coffee that she claimed she needed to deal with her 16-17 year old students 5 days a week. 

She loved them all, but _ gosh _ teaching high school juniors Chemistry at 8am was a feat only a few could take on, and she, being fresh from Grad school, had been the one who decided to take on that challenge. 

She was walking down the hallway her classroom is in, rifling through her bag with her free hand attempting to find the keys for her door, when she walked straight into something. 

She looked up, thanking god her coffee didn’t explode over her crisp, white button down. _ That would have been a pain. _

She was met with a pair of the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” she stuttered, “I wasn’t looking where I was going I was looking for my keys because I have to lock my classroom ‘cause I have a lot of dangerous equipment in there and you know how teenagers are they’ll take anything that can start a fire and go blow something up.” She rambled before forcing herself to shut up. 

The green-eyed woman laughed gently and said, “It’s perfectly okay. No harm done at all. What’s your name?” 

The woman was absolutely stunning in every way, but Kara couldn’t stop looking at her eyes. There was something about them that was so familiar, but she just couldn’t place it. 

Before she got caught staring and the woman in front of her labeled her as completely inept, she answered, “I’m Kara Danvers. I’m one of the Chemistry teachers here. Who are you?” 

The brunette held out her hand for Kara to shake. 

“I’m Lena. Lena Luthor. I just got hired to take over the Physics teacher position.” 

Kara smiled and shook her hand. Something like a spark ran through her arm. 

“Well, I suppose we will be seeing a good bit of each other, then, Miss Luthor. The Physics room is directly across the hall from my classroom.” 

“I suppose we will, Miss Danvers,” the brunette smirked. 

Lena let go of the blonde’s hand and said, “I should get going. I have a lot to prepare before my students arrive. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.” 

“I hope not, either,” Kara responded. 

The brunette smiled before turning on her heel and making her way into her new classroom. 

Kara spent the rest of her planning period thinking about the brunette’s eyes. Those eyes were brand new to her, but somehow, they felt almost like home. 

She shook the thought off as the rest of her students finished filing in and getting to their seats. 

She stood up and clapped her hands together before saying in a much too sunny tone for 8am, “Alright, who’s ready to talk about molecular geometry!?” 


End file.
